


Returning to Normality

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Swan Queen.  Regina was severely injured by Emma in an altercation with the Queens of Darkness.  The aftermath.  Mention of Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: under Cruella's power Emma hurts Regina, once everything's back to normal Regina and Emma have to deal with Henry who's very conflicted about what Emma did.

Regina had insisted on getting out of the hospital as soon as she was permitted. Snow, annoyingly but somewhat endearingly hadn't allowed her to sign out against medical advise so she'd spent four days sitting in the hospital bored out of her mind watching Sponge Bob Square Pants on the TV in her room because for some reason that's all she could get. She suspected that she might have done something to the person in charge of the hospital cable. It wasn't out of the question.

Henry had come every day except when he wasn't in school, hovering almost as protectively as Snow. She suspected that they'd arranged a schedule. And Emma tried to visit. The first few times Robin had stopped her in the hall. Regina heard it his insistent voice, not judging her, but saying that Regina really needed to get her energy back.

Which she couldn't deny. Fighting off Emma had taken just about everything she had in the crazed state the other woman had been in.

She was supposed to stay home and rest when they let her out. But that didn't happen and Snow didn't even pretend to try and make it. So the first morning she'd put on one of her blouses, pulling the sleeve down over the mauled arm carefully. She'd have to fix some of that damage magically eventually, but she needed her natural healing to take some of it lest she spend too much of her own on it. Robin had told her at dinner that he thought she should leave the scars. That they were wounds of honor.

Except they weren't scars that Emma should have to carry around every time she saw Regina's left arm on a warm day. Henry had wanted to go into the office with her. To help with paperwork, but she was going to have to put an end to his hovering. It wasn't good for him and she much preferred to take care of her son rather than have him take care of her.

She had put on the suit jacket with a lot of pain, and walked stiffly with the cane that Belle had given her instead of the hideous hospital issued one she'd taken home. It wasn't like the woman liked her, but they'd come to some sort of understanding, the women of Rumple's life. She managed to walk all the way up the stairs in city hall and to her office without having to stop and was silently glad to settle into the chair behind her desk. Her secretary had set piles of paperwork neatly for her as she lied it and she smiled.

Back to normal.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. "Regina…"

Emma had brought some piece of paper, probably from the sheriff's office, an excuse Regina knew. Emma never did paperwork voluntarily.

"Come in Emma. I don't suppose you brought coffee…"

Emma was surprised at Regina's neutral tone and it was obvious.

"I wasn't sure you'd…"

"If you nearly kill me the least you can do is bring me coffee."

She smiled. It was her way of telling Emma that she didn't need to say she was sorry. They were both alive. And they'd both move on. Because they were stronger in each other's lives than apart.


End file.
